The present disclosure relates to a security system and, more particularly, to a security system that pairs an fixture and one or more tracking devices.
An access control system is typically operated by encoding data on a physical key card that indicates access rights. Some access control systems are offline and the access rights are encoded as data that can be decoded and interpreted by the offline lock to retrieve the access rights. An example is a hotel locking system where a front desk encodes a guest card and an offline, battery powered lock on a guest room door has the means to decode the card and permit or deny access based on the encoded access rights.
Although effective to control access to a local such as a hotel room, it has been noticed that valuables of the guest can be readily removed from the local once access is gained. Although effective, hotel staff and maintenance have access to the guest rooms and enter the room for miscellaneous purposes regardless of the lock.